


Equal Partners

by whynotfour



Series: Villain is such an Ugly Word [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Moriarty likes to be tied up, Porn Without Plot, Written for my Best Friend, relationship, she learnt from the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/whynotfour
Summary: Sex and work should never mix unless it involves ties and the occasional spanking.James Moriarty has met his match.





	1. The Shower Scene

His fingers graze her throat, clutching the back of her neck as they kiss - clashing mouths in desperation as the tiles bite at their feet and he pushes her back into the shower wall. Their bodies are exhausted from the day and as he switches on the water blood begins to drip down the panes of muscle, gathering at their hips as she surges hers forward. 

"James," his name reverberates around the bathroom when he kisses down her neck, dress sliding up her torso as he works to get her out of it. "I need you."

Begging isn't typical of the girl in question and he groans at the unfamiliarity of her words, almost ripping the fabric to shreds as he tears it from her body. He kisses down the front of her abdomen with determination, sinking to his knees as he draws her thighs up to surround his neck. He anchors her ankle to his shoulder firmly, blindly repeating the motion on the other whilst her hands grab at his hair for support. She yanks hard as his lips graze against the mound of soft skin above her clit and she squirms against his face until she feels his warm lips taking it between them. He sucks against her as he digs his fingers into the back of her thighs, keeping her tight to him as she struggles to stay up right. 

He pulls away for air and takes the chance to look up at her before diving back in, tongue prying at her entrance as he licks a thick strip against it before pushing in - nose brushing against her clit as he tries to find a limit to the sweetness of her taste.

She begins to shudder around him and he takes it as his opportunity to bark instructions, knowing that at her weakest she'll be willing to respond to him.

"Hands on the glass, ass in the air," she whimpers as he pulls away, the picture of sin with his matted hair and puffy lips - eyes blown up in lust.

She flips for him as he works at his trousers, pulling them down his thighs to free his erection - rubbing it with his right fist as his left palm slaps against her cheek. He aligns himself with her entrance swiftly, biting into her shoulder as he begins to push in - revelling in the noises she makes at being stretched by him when Jim rocks forward into her body.

His length is impressive but it's the width that makes it as she begs for him to give her more - swearing she can take whatever he has to give her as he snaps his hips back and forth. Her voice carries and everything in him hopes that others can hear as she screams her ascent to cloud nine. 

"Please Jim," she begs him to say the magic words, to let her come as she bends at a perfect 90 degrees - his hand wrapping in her hair as he forces her head up to push his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply as he tells her she may come. 

Her body trembles and her grip struggles to carry their weight as her finish pushes Jim towards his. She coaxes him with the way her muscles clench around his cock and her teeth push into his lip. She milks his orgasm with her own, falling back against his shoulder as he pants.

"Well that's one way to end a day in the field."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim likes to be tied up.

Silk binds his wrists, a band of the same satin covering his eyes whilst the warmth of a tongue draws along the inside of his thigh. He writhes against the constraints, the cold air brushing against his skin as she pulls away to sit on her heels. 

"What did I say, James? My pace."

She continues to stimulate the only senses that he has control of by drawing her fingers across the side of his knees, nails scratching against flesh resulting in groans. Her mouth serenades his hips with drawn out kisses, framing the pale skin held there with the stain of ruby red lips. He aches to be touched and she gives in a little bit more every time he surrenders to her control - keeping him teetering on the edge of frustration and satisfaction. 

Fingers elongated, he strains to find something in reach - cursing this damn woman for the effect she has as she reaches up to whisper in his ear.

"Hush, James. You'll get to have your way with me soon enough," the promise in her words sinks through him like a bullet - her hand taking his length with the expertise of an assassin.

His eyes screw shut and body jars as she takes him between those precious lips, allowing him to sit in the back of her throat for just long enough before hollowing her cheeks and pulling back. 

Her mouth works around him as if she's searching for her own pleasure, unspeakable noises spilling from between his teeth whenever she takes him deeper. Frequently she lets him linger on the tip of her tongue, punishing his poor aching balls as she takes away the hands that are cupping them to hold her hair back.

The punishment is soon over as she doubles back down, taking him as far as she can as Moriarty moans out in relief. Her nails rake against the back of his thighs, hips jutting to take more of her throat as the sensation gets to him. He can feel himself pulsing against her, desperate to finish what he started despite the president that this will set.

James Moriarty surrendering to the commands of another is nothing more than a fantasy until she is looking into his eyes, mouth constricting around him - just begging him to cum. And he caves, finishing in her mouth as she swallows almost as eagerly as he takes the praise of "good boy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a truly terrible week. Feedback keeps me going either on here or at motelkisses.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social events are Jim's scene but the study is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the flu and cannot handle proof reading. Here have oral sex with Jim.

Even in darkness there's something that sets this room apart from any she's ever encountered. There's grandeur in the books that line the walls, a bust of a politician on the mantle glowing in the last embers of a fire. Her head swims with culture and liquor. She's drowning in the moment. 

Whiskey burns her skin as she falls to an angle on the antique desk, fire fanning against her shoulders as Jim pushes her chest further into the wood. He grinds his hips into her behind roughly and she feels his airways contract once his hands reach beneath the fabric of her gown to grab at her ass. Jim's fingers feel cold against her skin and the shiver that sees her surge back into him results in a hushed cry of her name. 

The heaviness of Moriarty's fingers brush over her frame as they reproduce themselves on her hips; stilling there whilst he traces the zip of the gown with his eyes. The teeth of the garment pull against him as he leans forward to bite on the clasp, pulling it from her skin as his breath pours further down her spine. It halts at the small of her back, allowing her to gasp for breath as James grins against her skin - running his tongue along the path that he has trailed in his quest to bite at her shoulder.

"No bra? How naughty," his voice feels like honey in her ear, purring delicately as his hands move to cup her breasts. "I need an answer my darling. Use your words."

Something in the way he pulls her to stand sparks a fire in her stomach, reawakening the dominatrix that lies beneath. She spins in his grasp, kissing him roughly as a distraction when her heels are kicked off beneath the desk. Moriarty feels her teeth pierce at his lip, gasping into the distraction that she uses to drop to her knees. He doesn't have time to recover as she pulls at his trousers - removing them with expertise to come face to face with his crotch.

"This hard for me already, James? Now who's naughty," his hands grab her hair, tugging at it as she draws down his boxers. "Tell me what you want me to do, darling. Use your words."

The way she mimics him causes his cock to throb, protruding from his body as she looks up from her knees to his eyes. Jim bunches her hair together with one palm, the other clutching himself in front of her face.

"I need to feel that pretty little mouth stretched wide open for me," he traces her bottom lip with his tip, a trail of pre-come glistening on her mouth like lipgloss.

She shivers at the words and licks her tongue slowly, tormenting him as her hand works over his to touch his aching cock.

"I'm sure you'd rather I wrapped it tight. My lipstick marking your base," she says the words against his skin, each vibration causing him to tug harder - her lips reach his sack at the end of the sentence, kissing sweetly as he groans. 

"You're so bad," the words hang in the air and a laugh touches her tongue just before it licks his leaking tip. 

"Only for you, James."

"Naughty, naughty girl," he taps her lips open and she obeys willingly, his cock sliding between them as she hollows her cheeks to cover it in saliva. "My naughty little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or message me on tumblr (motelkisses). I'm burning a fever and feedback is the ultimate gift.


End file.
